


for you there's only love

by dgalerab



Series: a fix-it, but more [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Chapter 1 is Bev and Richie Dicking Around In A Sex Shop, Chapter 2 is smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: Eddie's turning 21 soon and Richie wants to do something big and sexy for him.Bev helps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie studying pre-med is just me projecting my experiences with being in a somewhat medical field as a mild hypochondriac, don't @ me.

Richie has known for a long time that he’s never going to love anyone like he loves Eddie. Since he was 13, he’s known that he’s going to love Eddie until the end of his days whether he wanted to or not.

But right now it’s a week before Eddie turns 21 and Richie’s playing his GameBoy while Eddie studies and Eddie’s nervously pressing at his belly while whispering  _ ew _ under his breath and Richie already knows that the explanation is going to be fucking adorable. “Something on your mind there, Spaghetti-man?”

“Apparently your intestines can be pushed through the wall of your chest muscles and get constricted and rot inside your body basically,” Eddie tells him, fingers nervously checking his intestines.

Richie stares at him. “Eddie, you’re not dying of poop rot,” he says blankly.

Eddie pulls his hand away. “Shut up, I know!” he bites. “And calling it that makes it so much grosser, what the fuck?”

Richie takes him in. Really, really takes him in, wide eyes and harsh brows and the sharp slope of his mouth in an otherwise soft face that never quite lost the vestiges of plump baby cheeks. A lot of half-formed thoughts bubble up in Richie’s chest - Eddie finds him annoying as hell and loves him for it, Eddie is devoting his life to studying things he’s scared of, Eddie’s going to be a doctor and that’s so cool and talented and sort of sexy for reasons Richie can’t place, Eddie’s so adorably nervous and astoundingly brave and sweet and spectacular and he  _ wants to be with Richie _ \- and he blurts, “I love you so goddamn much.”

Eddie just squints at him, because of course all  _ Eddie  _ got out of that is that Richie is falling over himself to adore Eddie after two seconds of talking about, in Richie’s words, poop rot, and that’s fucking crazy. But Eddie doesn’t really care what flies out of Richie’s mouth all too often and that’s  _ great. _ “What the  _ fuck,”  _ he says, but he says it softly, because he’s so gentle about Richie’s feelings and it’s too much to bear.

“Can your heart explode out of your chest or just your guts?” Richie manages, placing a hand over his chest dramatically.

“Sometimes you’re too weird even to be annoying,” Eddie mutters, a smile playing at his mouth.

“I’m serious, I think I need a doctor,” Richie says, sprawling out. “I think I’m going to start vomiting flowers any second now, I’m so overcome with my love for you.”

Eddie snorts. “You can’t demand attention every time I find something gross in my textbooks,” he says. “There’s so much gross shit in my textbooks.”

“Oh, come on, you  _ like _ it,” Richie says. “Who was raving about holding a skinned human hand last week?”

“What’s your point? That was gross too, I nearly passed out from the formaldehyde smell,” Eddie says, forgetting that he intended to keep studying in favor of straddling Richie.

“And you thought it was  _ awesome,”  _ Richie says, heart fluttering at the memory of Eddie ranting about tendons and ligaments for a straight hour no matter how much it had grossed him out.

“It was,” Eddie says, playing with Richie’s hand, curling his fingers like he’s still thinking about it.

_ I wish I was as brave as you, _ Richie thinks,  _ you’re the coolest guy I know. _ He also thinks,  _ You’re gonna be the hottest doctor on the planet. _ What he says is, “Do you ever think about skinning me for science?” Richie asks. “You know, like a fetish.”

Eddie stares at him. “Do I what now?” he asks, like Richie has overloaded his ability to feel emotions.

“When you told us about that bucket of brains they brought in to show you all the lobes, you looked a  _ little _ turned on,” Richie says. “So I’m just saying… you ever want to pretend I’m a cadaver you’re dissecting…”

“I have literally  _ never  _ been less attracted to you,” Eddie says.

“I’d be into it.”

“This is the first time I’ve ever regretted dating you.”

“Wow, really?” Richie teases. “After you watched me eat the soup I seasoned with sugar instead of salt?” He’d tasted it, and then had eaten several more spoonfuls to try to decide just  _ how _ bad it tasted while Eddie and Stan watched in horror. The answer had been: very bad, but their faces had been worth it.

“See,  _ that _ turns me on,” Eddie says. “I’m very attracted to the fact that it’s empty as all hell here.” He rapped his knuckles on Richie’s forehead gently.

“Well, you’re in luck,” Richie says, “I’m clinically stupid, doc.” He winks.

“I know,” Eddie purrs, “and I love you for it.” He kisses Richie hard, and Richie returns it with a bursting awareness of how very much this is  _ it _ for him for the rest of his goddamn life.

He  _ has _ to do something crazy for this birthday.

**

“I have to do something outlandishly sexy for Eddie’s birthday,” Richie says, wheezing, because of course he ran here the moment Eddie left for class. “Because of… he’s becoming a  _ doctor _ and that’s so cool and I gotta do something big, I just  _ have _ to, I can’t explain why those are connected, exactly, but…”

Bev stares at him over a frankly beautiful breakfast platter of fruits and cheeses and whole grain pieces of toast. “Okay,” she says. “You don’t have to explain, I’m already all in.”

“Oh good,” Richie says, “but I just… I have so many feelings and I really needed to just…” He mimes sharing while he tries to catch his breath.

She nods sagely. “I understand.”

He sits down and steals a bunch of grapes. “Oh, and hi Ben,” Richie says, because it’s surprisingly easy to forget Ben is around when he comes to see Beverly. He’s just too quiet.

“Hi,” Ben says, sketching a building absently as he eats.

“So,” Bev says. “What are you thinking? Bondage? Roleplay? Sex toys?”

Ben looks at her, wide-eyed, like he’s not sure whether to make note of the order those had come in or be concerned about it.

“None of those are out of the question,” Richie says. “But… I want it to be something Eddie would  _ love.” _

“I bet he’d like spanking your mouthy ass,” Bev says. “You could get him a paddle.”

Richie hums and mulls it over.

“I don’t get this,” Ben interrupts, gesturing between them. “I really don’t. I mean, I know Richie and Eddie like to bicker, but I don’t get… I mean, is it really sexy to hit the person you love?”

Bev groans. “See what I have to deal with?” she teases, but she’s soft as she reaches over to push Ben’s hair out of his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not too keen on spanking.”

“To be fair, there’s a thin line between pain and pleasure sometimes,” Richie says. “But actually, I don’t think a paddle’s going to work. I don’t think Eddie really wants to get rough, I think he just likes being in charge. On account of how he’s very short. Like how Chihuahuas are super aggressive to assert their dominance.”

Ben sighs. “And that’s… You like that?”

Bev presses her lips together, fondly exasperated.

“Hell yeah,” Richie says, bouncing his leg. He still gets a little jittery talking about sex honestly, like somehow admitting he likes giving up control is going to tip him over into  _ too _ gay for Ben to want to be friends with him or something. “I get to go back to my natural state. Utterly braindead.”

Bev chokes out a laugh. “It’s about  _ trust,” _ she says. “Besides, you like it when  _ I _ take charge.”

Ben blushes. “That’s different.”

“How?” she teases.

“You don’t get rough! You keep asking me to pin you and pull your hair and--” He looks at Richie nervously.

Richie pops a grape into his mouth. “No, no, this is very entertaining, don’t stop on my account.”

“It just seems very violent,” Ben mumbles. “And I don’t want you feeling trapped.”

“That’s where the trust comes in, Haystack,” Richie says. “You never feel trapped with someone you love and trust.”

Ben sighs, shrugging as though to show that Richie has a point.

Bev grins at him. “Bondage,” she says. “Definitely bondage.”

Richie grimaces at her. “I’m going to regret coming to you for help, aren’t I?”

She grins even wider. “Absolutely.”

**

“Bev,” Richie says, picking up a box of edible lingerie. “Can you imagine wearing this around under your clothes? It starts raining and your panties melt?”

Bev laughs. “That looks like a yeast infection waiting to happen.”

“But worth it for the experience of licking sticky paper off your partner,” Richie replies. “You think if I showed this to Eddie he’d gag or just slap me?”

“Both,” Bev says.

Another customer passes by, and Richie puts his arm over Bev’s shoulders with an entirely unnecessary swagger.

She giggles. “You’re an idiot.”

“Oh, but you love me, honey,” Richie says.

“Oh, yes, light of my life,” she replies, turning her face up so her nose brushes against his. They hold each other’s eyes, daring the other to back down first. Richie ends up losing, because he’s distracted by a very large green dildo.

“What the fuuuuck,” he whispers. “Is this for people who wondered what it’d be like to fuck the Predator?”

“I mean, who doesn’t wonder about that?” Bev asks.

“More of an alien guy myself,” Richie says. “Who wouldn’t want a screaming dick bursting out of their chest, huh?” He finds a large black dildo and presses it to his stomach, pantomiming bursting guts.

Bev ignores him, instead finding a fake vagina and immediately sticking a finger in it, laughing like a pre-teen who still thinks the word penis is funny.

“What are you, twelve?” Richie says, but he’s laughing too. He worms a finger in next to hers. “Do they actually feel like this?”

“No,” she says. “Not really.”

“And yet some poor bastard will be fooled by it in the near future,” Richie sighs. He looks at her very seriously. “Look at us. Two friends fingering a vagina together.”

“I’ve never felt closer to you,” Bev replies. “Oh, look, rope!”

She draws her finger out and strides down to look at it.

“I can’t believe you left me alone in a vagina,” Richie calls after her. “I thought we had something special, Marsh!”

“Ooh, it’s soft,” she says, putting a section of rope against her face.

Richie snorts and joins her, and she presses the cool rope against the side of his neck. He shivers, realizing he’s planning to let Eddie run this rope all over his skin like a jolt of electricity, and he has to squat down and put his head against the shelf - which is of course full of dildos - and try to process that.

Bev laughs so hard she has to sit down next to him.

“Jesus,” Richie croaks, laughing more at her wheezing than the actual situation, even though that’s pretty funny too. “I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

“Yep,” she says, looping the rope around his shoulders. “Want to die even more?”

“For Eddie?” Richie says. “Always.”

She pulls him to his feet. “Let’s get a vibrator.”

“Like, to share?” he replies automatically.

“Yeah, I get it on weekends,” she fires back.

“I want a lawyer.”

She presses him over to the shelf. 

There’s so many kinds of vibrator, and frankly both of them end up staring at the selection blankly. Richie pulls down a box that reads  _ THE TREMOR _ in large letters. “This looks like the title some kind of disaster horror movie,” he says.

Bev giggles. “Oh, can you imagine poor Ben’s face if he saw that?”

“There’s literally a shark vibrator,” Richie says, pointing at the top shelf that Bev can’t see. “Do people think women want their pussies devoured  _ literally?” _

Bev clutches her chest with laughter.

“Would you like any help with that?” an employee asks. She seems like a nice young woman, name tag reading Sara and died blue hair. Richie wonders how much she gets flirted with.

“Um, yeah,” Bev says. “My boyfriend and I actually don’t know the first thing about vibrators.” She takes Richie’s hand and leans against him, which is good, because Richie’s mind immediately starts doing the math about whether or not this woman can tell that he’s looking at vibrators for himself and if it gives anything away.

Eddie came to a sex shop before, Richie reminds himself. Several, in fact. If he could do it alone, Richie can do it with a fake girlfriend.

“Well, the clitoral stimulators are the best, obviously,” Sara says. “But the bullet vibrator…”

“Actually, um,” Richie says, swallowing hard. She stops talking and looks at him. Her eyes say she’s seen it all and won’t be the least bit scandalized by whatever he says, but Richie can’t quite get it out, even though he and Bev have been flicking dildos at each other’s faces since they got here.

Bev pats his arm and leans in. “It’s for him, actually.”

“Oh,” Sara says, thoroughly unsurprised. “Well, in that case, you’re going to want something for prostate stimulation.”

Richie’s going to pass out for sure, mouth dry and hands shaking as Bev takes over the conversation. Sara doesn’t seem to find that odd either. Probably a lot of guys are shy about their girlfriend getting in their ass. Or maybe she thinks he and Bev are in some weird dominatrix arrangement.

All of that seems a lot safer than some random lady he’s probably never going to meet again realizing he’s gay, which makes him want to cry.

“What do you think, honey?” Bev asks.

Richie swallows down his beating heart, taking a look at the small blue vibrator in her hand. He nods. “Yeah, sure.” He manages a smile at the saleswoman. “What can I say? My lady has her needs.”

“Sure do,” Bev says, rubbing his arm.

Sara seems a little bewildered by them for the first time, probably because they’re both giving her very plastic smiles to avoid giggling at the notion of actually being together, but she nods and helps them to the checkout.

**

“You okay, sweetie?” Bev asks as they sit on a nearby bench, rubbing his back.

Richie nods, wrestling down nausea. “It’s kind of dumb, right? I mean, who cares if some sex shop employee suspects I’m gay?”

“Oh, hun,” Bev murmurs. “I get it. It’s scary. But it’s okay. I don’t think she realized anything.”

“Yeah,” Richie mumbles. “Yeah, I’m okay, I’m fine.”

She wraps her arms around him. “You were very brave,” she says.

“Sure,” he says.

“I mean it,” she says. “I’m not kidding one bit, you were brave and I’m proud of you.” He hates this, and she must know, because she adds, “And Eddie’s definitely going to love fucking your brains out with his birthday presents.”

“That’s definitely an upside,” Richie laughs. “Someday I want to come out. Like, publicly. I never thought I’d want to, but I’m getting there.”

She rests her chin on his shoulder. “When you do I’ll be by your side the whole time,” she promises. “We all will.”

“Maybe I’ll go to Pride next year,” he whispers, like saying it softer will make it less terrifying.

She smiles at him. “You should. I think you’d like it. It’s loud.”

“I’d fit right in,” Richie jokes, then rests his forehead on her shoulder and breathes. “Thanks for helping me today.”

“I’m always here to offer you aid in your sexual journey,” Bev teases.

“A sex Yoda,” Richie says, and then they’re both laughing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter reveals too much about me, that being..................... am short

The first thing Eddie notices is that Stan isn’t home.

He’s usually home on Friday evenings, but today his bedroom door is open and he’s not there.

Eddie’s birthday is tomorrow, and he’s been sure Richie is planning something for his 21st. He’d thought it would be alcohol related, but maybe that’s for tomorrow. Today, he’s planning something that needs Stan to be out of the apartment.

He washes his hands first so he’s not thinking of the grimy shit he’s been touching all day if they decide to have sex. He hears a thud as he’s finishing, and then a soft  _ ow, _ and now he really has no idea what Richie might be planning. 

He pushes the door open and finds Richie on the floor in only his boxers, blinking up at him, one leg up on the bed while he tries to untangle himself from a mess of red rope.

Eddie goes hot all over. Richie’s sheepish grin doesn’t help much, because it’s cute as fuck.

“Is that you darling? I can’t see shit,” Richie asks in a slightly strained dumb accent.

“This’d be really awkward if it was someone else, huh?” Eddie says.

“I’ll say. Little help?” Richie tries.

Eddie squats down, pinching the tips of Richie’s fingers to test his circulation. “No, you seem to be fine,” he says, and pulls up a chair. “Go ahead.”

Richie gapes at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, this is definitely doing it for me,” Eddie says, smirking.

“Is it really or are you making fun?” Richie asks.

“Both,” Eddie says, poking him in the nose with his foot. “Untangle yourself, or I’m going to have to show you how this…” He hooks his foot through a loop of rope around Richie’s chest, “... is really done.”

Richie stares at him, jaw slack. “Okay,” he says softly.

Oh, yeah, this is definitely doing it for Eddie.

He watches as Richie twists, trying to get his wrists loose. Eddie doesn’t even know how he managed to tangle his wrists up behind his back like that, but he watches with amusement and arousal as Richie flexes his fingers and squirms, trying to get them free.

He’s clearly been at this for a minute or two, because he’s already winded.

Eddie pulls his shirt off, and Richie’s eyes follow the movement. He doesn’t have his glasses on, so Eddie scoots closer so he can see a little better how Eddie trails his hand down his chest, not quite dipping under the belt of his jeans.

Richie licks his lips, eyes darting up and down Eddie’s figure, blinking like he’s trying to will his eyesight into cooperating.

“Are you even trying?” Eddie asks, patting Richie’s face with his foot.

Richie spits at him, flailing away as best he can. “You’re distracting me asshole!”

“Oh, am I?” Eddie asks, wriggling his toes into Richie’s face. “You’re being awfully distracting too, all tied up on my floor.”

“Our floor.”

“My floor now,” Eddie says. “My floor, my birthday present…” He nudges Richie with his foot. “C’mon, Rich, unwrap it for me.”

Richie tries his hardest, rolling onto his back and trying to use the floor to shrug the rope off. Eddie watches him writhe, mouth watering as Richie’s chest heaves and his thighs flex in an attempt to get free.

“Fuck,” Richie determines, and goes limp. “I think I’m stuck.”

“Yeah?” Eddie says, poking his cheek a few times with his toe. “You sure?”

Richie glares at him, but he doesn’t move, hair spilling over the floor as he looks up at Eddie. “You’re a real dick sometimes,” Richie tells him.

“Hmm,” Eddie says, laughing. “Okay.”

He gets off the chair and sits down on the floor next to Richie, running his fingers over Richie’s chest. Richie lets out a soft breath, lips parting. His eyes are fixed on Eddie, and Eddie tries to lean close enough that Richie has a hope of seeing him.

He runs his fingers up to the loop of rope around Richie’s chest and shoulders, tugging at it. It’s soft. “Did you go out and get silk rope?” Eddie asks.

“And another thing,” Richie mumbles.

“Another thing?” Eddie prompts.

Richie nods at the desk, where a neatly wrapped little box is sitting. He picks it up, shaking it. He’s not sure what it is, but Richie’s dark eyes following his every movement are a decent hint.

“Well, I’m going to unwrap this present first,” Eddie says, rolling Richie onto his stomach. He’s really made a knot of himself.

“How did you do this?” Eddie asks. He’s both horny as hell and on the verge of laughing, which is a good place to be. Richie’s speciality, really.

“I kept thinking I could get it right if I just knotted it a little differently,” Richie wheezes. “And then it just kept getting worse.”

“What were you  _ trying _ to do?”

“A bow,” Richie says.

Eddie laughs. “It’s not a bow.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Eddie runs his hands up and down Richie’s arms, watching the goosebumps form. “God, you’re so  _ easy,” _ he whispers, and Richie’s breath leaves him. “And so pretty, and so fun…”

Eddie kisses his shoulders, hands searching for the end of the rope. 

Richie swallows, muscles twitching. As much as Eddie wants to savor this, the position Richie’s arm is stuck in can’t be comfortable for him. Eddie trails his lips along the twisted muscles, leaving soft kisses as he contemplates how to tie Richie so he’s less twisted up, less likely to hurt himself.

He finally finds the end of the rope, twisted around Richie’s elbow somewhere, and pulls it out slowly, brushing his knuckles against Richie’s skin as he goes. Richie draws in a slow breath, closing his eyes.

“This feel good?” Eddie asks, undoing another loop, brushing across Richie’s forearms.

“Yeah,” Richie says. “I mean my shoulder is fucking killing me, but…”

Eddie snorts, working as quickly as he can while taking every excuse to ghost his hands over Richie’s skin. Richie is trembling, both from being stuck in a difficult position and from the touches. Eddie finally gets his arm out from behind him and guides it to his side. “There we go, baby,” he says, while Richie flexes his hand to get it working again.

Eddie pulls him up to his knees to get the loops around his shoulders free, using it as an opportunity to stroke up Richie’s neck and under his jaw.

“How clean is this rope?” Eddie asks, though he feels a bit like an idiot for asking.

“Washed it hot this morning,” Richie murmurs.

“I’m  _ really _ turned on by that,” Eddie croaks.

Richie laughs, loud and abrasive, and Eddie grumbles at him, pushing Richie against the side of the bed to sit in his lap and kiss him.

Richie nudges him in the side with the little box, staring up at him like he wants to see Eddie’s reaction to the present in as much detail as possible. Eddie stays close enough to hear his breathing, so Richie can watch as he unwraps the box.

“A vibrator?” he breathes. He looks up at Richie, who’s watching his every move like he’s waiting for approval. “To… put in you?”

“That’s generally what vibrators are for, Eds,” Richie says, but he swallows and his eyes keep flickering up and down Eddie’s face like he’s scared to miss anything, read Eddie’s reactions wrong for even a moment.

Eddie wants to give him the response he needs, but he can’t think past how much he  _ wants. _ “God,” he breathes. “God, just…  _ God.” _

He tugs Richie’s head back against the bed and pushes himself up to his knees so he can kiss him from above. He’s not sure if Richie has figured out - God forbid - that Eddie sometimes likes to feel tall while kissing him, but it gives Eddie a little rush to make Richie crane his head up to kiss him.

Eddie licks into his mouth, tasting every moment of the groan Richie lets out as a response.

He pulls away, watching Richie’s kiss red lips chase his. “Want to show me how this is done, Eds?” he croaks, voice low with need, brushing the rope against the back of Eddie’s neck. It’s smooth, cool, and it sends shivers down Eddie’s spine.

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, getting off of Richie to pull his boxers off and push him up onto the bed. Richie falls back easily and watches Eddie as he follows, kissing up his throat.

He sucks a bruise into Richie’s neck, and Richie bucks up against him, whimpering for more.

Eddie rolls him over onto his stomach and pulls his wrists together lightly. He crosses them for Richie, then very carefully starts wrapping the rope over his forearms, like a bandage, then across his wrists and between his hands until Richie can’t move his wrists at all. He then finishes it in a neat bow.

“See?” he murmurs, smoothing his hands over his back. “Now you make a very pretty present.”

Richie peers over his shoulder, swallowing. “Sure is pretty.” He wiggles his ass. “What about the other present?”

Eddie snorts. “One second. Let me look at you for just a bit.”

He keeps his hands on Richie’s back, taking him in. “You look good like this,” Eddie murmurs. “And in general.” He combs his hands through Richie’s hair, running his fingers down his jaw. Richie’s freshly shaven - Eddie likes the way he looks with stubble, but he likes it more when Richie’s face is soft against his lips, and Richie knows it.

Richie’s lashes flutter, patiently waiting for Eddie to move to the next step. This is maybe the only place where Richie can be patient, but even here it takes him considerable effort. Eddie can hear it in his breathing, feel it in the way he’s obviously trying hard not to wiggle under Eddie.

He pats Richie’s ass, stroking it once while he takes in the sharp red against Richie’s pale skin and dark hair for one more moment, then stands.

They keep the gloves and lube in the nightstand to speed things up, but Eddie lays them out slowly, watching Richie as he tries to follow Eddie’s movements.

Eddie returns, spreading Richie’s legs and sitting between them as he pulls on a glove.

He takes the vibrator in hand and analyzes it for a moment. It has a flared base and a nub on the front, and a small remote next to it in the box. He pulls it out and turns the remote up to the first setting and tests the toy against his hand. It’s not bad. He turns it up to the highest setting, and that might be enough to drive Richie right up the wall.

“Are you hogging it all for yourself?” Richie asks. “I know it’s your birthday, but jeez.”

“Shut up, I’m testing how it works,” Eddie snaps. “I’m not shoving anything up your ass until I know how it works!”

Richie whines at him loudly, and Eddie rolls his eyes and reaches for the lube to shut him up.

He lubes his fingers and gently presses one inside, and as many times as they do this, that always makes Richie go  _ very  _ quiet and still for a moment.

For the first few months of doing this, Richie had barely dared to look at him until they got into the swing of things. Now, however, he twists his head around until he can watch Eddie work, eyelids hooded as Eddie finds the right places to stroke.

His lips part, letting out a soft breath, and his eyes flutter closed as he hums in pleasure.

Eddie thinks maybe the most exciting thing about this vibrator idea is that he can move up and take a really good look at Richie’s face while he’s getting wrecked.

He measures his fingers on his free hand against the vibrator, and adds a second finger inside Richie, scissoring him open. 

Richie swallows hard, and Eddie plants a small kiss on his hip. “Did you go to a sex shop for this?” he asks.

“Went with Bev,” Richie manages, breath catching slightly as Eddie curls his fingers.

Eddie grins. “That went well, I’m sure,” he says.

“She threw like three dildos at me,” Richie croaks.

“That’s fair,” Eddie says, pulling out his fingers. He lubes the toy, then to be safe also drizzles lube over Richie’s hole. “I’m sure you fit right in with all the dildos.”

Richie makes a noise caught between a startled gasp and a laugh. “The biggest dildo of them all.”

Eddie grins. “If I could shove you up your own ass, I would.”

Richie laughs out loud, trailing off into a moan when Eddie presses the toy in. “Oh, that’s weird.”

“Is it?” Eddie asks, adjusting it carefully so the base is pressed flush against Richie’s hole.

“Yeah, it’s so much colder than your dick,” Richie says. “And it makes a difference.”

“Is it against your prostate?” Eddie asks.

“Not yet,” Richie says, shifting slightly with Eddie until he gasps. “Oh, yeah, there.” Eddie taps the base of it, and Richie sighs out in satisfaction. “Yep, I feel it.”

Eddie’s stomach twists into a knot, anticipation worming its way through his gut. He crawls up to sit beside Richie’s head, turning him to his side. “I want you to watch me.”

Richie is already a little flushed, but he still makes a show of squinting at Eddie. “You’re the prettiest blob in all the land, my good sir,” he declares in a British accent.

Eddie rolls his eyes, worming his fingers into Richie’s bangs and pushing them back, holding Richie’s head ever so slightly still. “I don’t care how much you can’t see, eyes on me, you dumb bat,” he says.

Richie grins.

“Ready?” Eddie asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” Richie murmurs, watching Eddie intently.

Eddie switches it on.

“Oh!” Richie blurts, eyes going wide. “Ooh? That’s definitely in there.”

“Tell me when to stop at a setting,” Eddie says, waving the remote close enough that even Richie can see it.

Richie nods, eyes on Eddie’s face.

Eddie turns it up a notch, and Richie groans, hands twisting against the rope. “Wow, that’s…!” he says, voice cracking.

“Keep talking,” Eddie says. He wants to hear when Richie can’t form words anymore. He wants to see his eyes glaze over and his mind go numb with pleasure.

“That’s a first,” Richie says. “If we could echolocate, would that be fucked up or wh--” Eddie clicks up the remote again and Richie cuts off. “Oh,  _ God!” _

He narrows his eyes at Eddie.

Eddie grins at him, choking down a giggle.

“Alright,  _ fine.  _ You ready for this?” Richie says, voice wobbling a little as he says it.

“Oh, tough guy, huh?” Eddie says. “There’s another first.”

Richie rolls over, half on his side, half on his back, and gazes at Eddie. “I think you’re spectacular,” he murmurs. “Sometimes it seems like you’re scared of the whole damn world you just keep going because you are so fucking brave and bold and… it’s just incredible.”

Eddie is so startled he forgets the game more a moment. “Well hell, Richie,” he breathes.

“Did I rattle ya?” Richie teases softly. “C’mon. Fuck me up good, Eds.”

“Don’t call me Eds,” Eddie says out of habit, but it reminds him of the remote in his hand. Eddie bites his own lip, taking in the flush of Richie’s chest. “But keep going.”

“Okay, um, fuck,” Richie says, faltering as Eddie’s thumb curves down his ear. “It’s probably pretty obvious that I think you’re cute and I like protecting y-you but--” He lets out a small cry, sweet and low, as Eddie clicks up the vibrator one setting, “--b-but --  _ fuck -- _ it’s fucking awesome when y-you get all aggressive and run at things yourself a-and you d- _ do, oh!” _ Another click, and Richie’s trying so hard to keep going, it’s spectacular.

“The little toaster that could,” Richie manages, talking faster now that he’s so on edge. “Or train, or whatever, but--” His nostrils flare as he breathes through it, eyes flickering up and down. “God, I can’t think like this but just… you are so fucking impressive and strong and just… l-look at you, you fucking glorious bast--” He doesn’t finish the sentence because Eddie is turning it up another notch. Richie’s mouth falls open, and he all but goes cross-eyed, but no noise escapes.

Eddie weaves his fingers into his hair and tugs, nice and steady. Richie tries to get more words out, but he can’t, all of them dissolving into guttural noises of desperation. He arches into the pull instead, eyes rolling back.

Eddie shivers with his whole body, so painfully turned on. “Fuck,” he murmurs. “You’re so pretty, Rich, so fucking pretty.”

Richie tries to answer, but he only manages a loud, “Nnnnn,” rolling his hips into nothing.

Eddie finally tears off his jeans, dropping them to the floor and getting on his hands and elbows over Richie so he can push both hands into Richie’s hair and kiss him, moving his head as he sees fit.

He pulls away, lips still a breath away from Richie’s. “Is it good, baby?”

Richie nods, looking dazed, jaw slack.

“Good,” Eddie manages, kissing Richie’s neck.

Richie gasps, whining as Eddie gets his teeth into the crook of Richie’s neck. Eddie smiles into his skin and nibbles his way up behind Richie’s ear, the way he likes, and Richie lets out a loud moan, hips jolting. 

“Do you think you can come just like this?” Eddie asks. He’s seen it in porn, but he doesn’t know if it’s actually a thing.

“Donno-oh!” Richie manages. “K-Keep… K-keep kissing mmmm-me and--?”

Eddie grins and nibbles at his earlobe. Richie smells like soap - he probably showered just before trying to tie himself up, and if the small, lingering taste of soap on his ear is anything to go by, he was damn thorough.

That’s probably not as sexy as Eddie thinks, but it’s considerate and it turns Eddie on to know Richie was thinking about how to make this as good as possible for Eddie. He wants to return the favor, licking and biting at the soft skin at the base of Richie’s jaw.

Richie sobs, rolling his hips helplessly into nothing, twisting his wrists to no avail. His heels dig into the bed as Eddie works his way across both shoulders and both sides of his neck, leaving bruises and hickeys all over them.

“Eddie,” Richie sobs. “I c-can’t, please, please, Eddie!” He shouts at the end of it, jolting, cock straining against his belly. “Please, I’m so close, I’m so…! Eddie, Eddie,  _ Eddie!” _

“Sssh,” Eddie says, kissing his nose. “I’ve got you.”

He coats his hand in lube and takes Richie’s straining dick in hand. Richie mewls, loud, and it only takes two or three pumps before Richie’s toes are curling and he’s coming, hard.

Eddie snatches up the remote while Richie’s still writhing, though it takes him a moment or two of fumbling because he can’t stop watching the way Richie’s entire face screws up and he screams.

Eddie turns off the vibrator as Richie comes down from the orgasm. He likes to come more than once, but he always needs a bit of a breather after the first. 

He’s shaking all over, breaths taking on a desperate, teary quality as his chest heaves. He’s covered in sweat, eyes slowly finding Eddie.

“Still with me, Trashmouth?” Eddie asks softly.

Richie nods, breathless.

“How’d it feel, with the vibrator?” Eddie prods. He wants to gauge whether or not to take it out yet.

Richie gives him a tired thumbs up. “B-Bet I can do more than three with this thing,” he chokes out. “But first gimme a minute. Or five. And untie me so I can hold onto you for dear life, because  _ fuck.” _

Eddie grins, moving in to squeeze Richie’s face. “Oh, you're giving me _ideas.”_

“This is the scariest you’ve ever been,” Richie says. “And it’s  _ definitely  _ doing it for me.”

**

“Happy birthday,” Stan says.  _ “What _ did you do to Richie?”

“Stan,” Richie says, slowly lowering himself into a chair at the table, “have you ever heard the tale of Icarus?”

“I left you alone with him for one night,” Stan gripes. “Look at the state of him!”

“My legs genuinely feel like jello,” Richie manages, slumping back. “I’m actually not even being dramatic, I barely made it up the stairs.”

Eddie gives Stan the smuggest look the world has ever seen. “He didn’t have any complaints last night.  _ All _ last night.”

Bev tugs at the borrowed hoodie Richie appears to be trying to melt into. “What are you hiding under that?”

Richie looks at Eddie, who shrugs, allowing him to decide how he feels about showing it off. He sighs, dropping his shoulders to expose his neck, littered with bite marks and bruised hickeys. Now that he’s made the decision, Eddie shoots him a possessive look, eyes dark as he meets Richie’s.

“Oh,  _ no,” _ Ben breathes. “Doesn’t that  _ hurt?” _

“Hurts  _ so  _ good,” Richie mumbles, sliding down in his chair. “I think my spine is melting, by the way. Is that a thing?”

Stan sighs. “Mazel,” he says. “I assume you’re going to take revenge by getting Eddie absolutely wasted?”

“Stan, don’t sell me short,” Richie gripes. “I’m getting all of you wasted. It’s a right of passage. Riiiight as soon as my legs stop shaking.”

“Eddie, I know we joke around,” Stan says, looking back at Eddie with a severe look, “but I think you might have  _ actually  _ broken him this time.”

Eddie leers at him. “I sure did.”

Bev holds her hand up, and Eddie gives her a resounding high five. “Well done, birthday boy.”

“Thanks for holding his hand through shopping,” Eddie says, sitting down next to her. He leans in, lowering his voice so only she can hear. “Seriously, I think it helped him a lot.”

“Any time,” she says, winking. “Oh, and Bill called last night, said he and Mike are going to call you for lunch, put you on speakerphone. And I think they’re going to sing.”

“Oh, good,” Eddie says sarcastically. “They’re good at that.”

She grins at him. “It’s a right of passage,” she echoes.

“Richie? Richie!” Stan calls as Richie slowly slides under the table and thuds to the ground. He gives Eddie a reproachful look. “You killed him.”

“You tell ‘im Stanley,” Richie mumbles from under the table. 

Ben chokes back a laugh. Bev isn’t so lucky.

“He had it coming,” Eddie says.

“That’s true,” Stan replies. “But we talked about this, you can’t kill him while  _ I _ have to answer to Bill.”

“Hey!” Richie protests.

Eddie shakes his head. “The love of my life,” he mutters to himself. “Where did I go wrong?” He pauses. “Are you literally trying to bite my ankle right now?”

The silence under the table speaks volumes. “I love you,” Richie says sweetly. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Eddie says, grinning to himself. “And I love you too.”

“I don’t think I can get back up,” Richie replies, and they all groan and clatter under the table to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally ended this on eddie's "i love you" and then went "no that doesn't feel right for them, there's gotta be one more joke"

**Author's Note:**

> I've already pretty much written the next chapter, so that'll be up soon. In the meantime, I'm on tumblr as dgalerab, please talk to me about these little dickheads.


End file.
